Creating contact entries on a computing device such as a mobile telephone is often time consuming. The small form factor of some of these devices, including the reduced keyboard size, makes it difficult to rapidly enter information such as the proper entity name, address, and complete telephone numbers. Some users occasionally cradle or otherwise connect their mobile telephones to a desktop or laptop computer to synchronize the contact information stored on the computer. However, many users fail to regularly synchronize their contacts, leaving the users with incomplete contact entries. Additionally, the information input by the user into the mobile computing device is basic.